Crying
by natu1713
Summary: His father told him to never, ever cry. It was something unmanly to do. Uchiha Sasuke guessed that the only person he never really listened to was his father.
1. Chapter 1

_A man in black holds a white rose, crystalline tears dripping down his face. He puts it down on the ground near a tombstone. A tear-drop falls and slides down a petal of the rose._

_A rose with thorns._

_His mother always said to always leave the thorns on the rose, because, then, the rose would be whole._

_Dangerous and pretty._

_His brother always said that white roses were the most beautiful._

_Showing purity and peace, yet also sadness and mourning._

_His father told him to never, ever cry, it was something un-manly to do._

_Uchiha Sasuke guessed that the only person he never really listened to was his father._

I looked up at the sky, wiping away tears.

She always said that the sky was like a shelter for her. It was there, wherever she went. She treated it like a friend that's always there. She even talked to it sometimes, making other people think that she was crazy.

But, no, she was not.

Every time she talked to that deep, blue sky out on our balcony and let out her feelings and opinions, it slowly changed into different shades of blue, almost as if responding. Even I picked up her habit, and many of her other ones.

Like her love of art. Whenever she had spare time on her hands, any time of the day, be it night or morning, she would pick up her easel and paintbrush, go outside and roam around a bit, and sit there, then create something worth fawning over. My paintings looked like crap compared to hers.

Her love of music. She never, ever let someone touch her iPod, unless it was me or Ino and TenTen. She always insisted on me listening to music with her. '_I feel like nothing without you or music.'_ she said once.

Her love of nature. She had this strange power that made plants become beautiful… Her favorite flowers were white lotuses. She kept hell of a whole lot in the pond in our backyard. She also had this thing for koi-fish and dogs. No one could grow flowers as pretty as hers.

Her voice itself sounded like chimes ringing in the wind. Just beautiful, there are no such existing words that could describe her voice.

I felt as if she could do anything.

I loved her. More than anyone could.

Her raven-purple hair, those violet tinted silver eyes, that melodious voice, pale pink lips…

I fell head over heels in love with her.

Who wouldn't? Everyone that ever existed in her family, that's who. Excluding her mother, of course.

I smiled up at the sky.

"How are you doing up there, hm?"

As if in response, a pure white dove descended down through the clouds. I held out my hand in pleasant surprise, and the God-sent creature alighted on it.

I noticed the dove was holding something in it s talons, It dropped that something into my hand, and closed my hand with another foot. It flew away, up and up, disappearing in the clouds.

I opened my hand. My eyes widened slightly.

The ring I gave to her when we were eight years old.

"_Sasuke-chan…"_

"_Nani, Hime-chan?"_

"_W-where are we?"_

"_Hehe… you'll see."_

_A young boy with raven hair grinned as he led a little girl wearing a blindfold about his age through a forest path._

_Birds chirped and flitted about in curiosity, wondering what two little humans were doing roaming about in their home._

"…"

"_We're here."_

"…"

"_Oh, that blindfold…"_

_The girl felt fingers lightly brush the back of her head as the piece of cloth was removed._

_Pale lavender eyes widened at what they saw._

_A small waterfall, which poured the crystal clear liquid into a river that ran over smooth looking stones. A few tadpoles wriggled about, battling the water that rushed over them. A cluster of five growing cherry blossom trees on the other side of the river swayed, and a few petals drifted away._

_It was a breathtaking sight._

_The girl felt someone tap her shoulder lightly. She turned around to be met head on by a small kiss on the cheek._

_She flushed bright red as the little Uchiha put something in her hand. "Happy birthday, Hime-chan…" She opened her hand to see a hand-carved ring. She gasped. It was mahogany, and the ring was smooth and had little stars carved into it._

_She looked up, giving Sasuke a look that said, "I-i can't possibly k-keep th-this…"_

_The Uchiha grinned sheepishly, still flushed from their little kiss. "It's OK, hime-chan. You can have it. It's your birthday present from me, after all. I made it myself."_

_The little girl grinned and glomped her best friend since they were four._

"_A-arigato… Sasu-chan."_

I felt the heat rush up to my face.

"Sooo… you're thinking of that, too, huh?" I grinned. Typical of my Hime-chan.

The grin on my face faded. I put the precious ring in my pocket and stared at the sky, which was now tinted purple, yellow, and orange. I had been at the cemetery for a long time. Luckily, there was no one else there, so people wouldn't think that Uchiha Sasuke, the great actor, was crazy.

Little moments like that would never happen again.

I sighed and told myself that I should leave. I could come back any time, after all.

I hesitantly walked away.

Before I was out of the iron gate of the cemetery, I took one last glance at the tombstone with the pure white rose.

_**Uchiha "Hime-chan" Hinata**_

_**God, take care of her.**_

_Another tear slid down the man's face as he closed to gate to the cemetery._

_He wiped the tear away and looked up at the sky as he walked home._

_It started raining._

_He only hoped that she wasn't the one crying._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back! I hope the few of you that read my fanfictions will forgive meee!!! I'm so sorry that I was gone for a while…

Anyway, this was something I thought of randomly when I couldn't sleep… hehe… yeah. Pleease don't tell my Mom… 0.o'

I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be posting up another oneshot thing soon! Consider this my "feeling better" fanfiction!


End file.
